Kuroshitsuji Music One-Shots
by Kerra-Chan
Summary: Basically just one shots involving any song with and/or any couple. I've had this stuck in my head for a while so enjoy.
1. A Whole New World

_If it confuses you I have italicized the lyrics so it is easier to read. Underlined parts are Sebby's lines. Bolded they are singing together._

_Disclaimer: Don't own the song nor the characters. _

* * *

"_I can show you the world._

_Shining, shimmering, splendid."_

Sebastian sang softly as he washed the dishes. He had recently watched a movie called Aladdin, when Ciel was kind enough to give him the day off.

To say the least, he fell in love with the movie. Especially the songs. Currently he was singing A Whole New World, his favorite song by far.

_"Tell me princess_

_Now when do you last let your heart decide?"_

"Three years ago. It made a contract with a demon." A voice said from behind the singing butler.

"Young Master may I asks what you are doing in the kitchen?" The butler inquired raising an eyebrow at the boy as the sat himself at the small table in the kitchen.

"I needed to stretch my legs and I'd thought I'd get a snack while I was on it." The boy simply replied resting his head on his hand.

"It seems like it's rather a good timing then. The batch of cookies I've made should be done in a moment. As if on cue the timer dinged signifying the end of the baking cookies.

"All I need to do is let them cool off and frost them. What would you prefer chocolate or vanilla frosting?" Sebastian asked taking out the pans of cookies and setting them on the counter to cool down.

"I want both. Put the chocolate as a layer then drizzle the vanilla on top." The blunette said eyeing the cookies with hunger.

Seeing as the cookies where cooling down Sebastian set to work on making the frosting.

_"I can open your eyes._

_Take you wonder by wonder._

_Over, sideways, and under._

_On a magic carpet ride."_

_"A whole new world._

_A new fantastic point of view._

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go or say we're only dreaming."_

Sebastian went back to singing as he mixed the ingredients together. Closing his eyes as he worked.

_"A whole new world."_

A new voice chimed in, the same voice that was sitting and waiting for the cookies. Opening his eyes Sebastian turned around to stare at Ciel who was smiling slightly with his cheeks tinted a light red.

_"A dazzling place I never knew._

_But now from way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you."_

Ciel sang his voice hitting the notes with ease. Sebastian smiled as his master closed his eyes. It was nice to see the normally stoic boy having fun. Even if it was only a small apart.

_"Now I'm in a whole new world."_

Sebastian echoed.

_"Unbelievable sights._

_Indescribable feelings._

_Soaring, tumbling, free wheeling._

_Through and endless diamond sky._

_A whole new world."_

Ciel sang now standing instead of sitting.

_ "Don't you dare close your eyes."_

Sebastian echoed Ciel perfectly.

_"A hundred thousand things to see."_

Ciel sang out now standing in the middle of the room.

_"Hold your breathe it gets better."_

Sebastian sang leaving the bowl of frosting on the counter forgotten. The butler was now standing in front of his master looking into his lone visible eye.

_"I'm like a shooting star. _

_I've come so far._

_I can't go back where I used to be._

_Every turn a surprise." _

Ciel didn't care at this point what his butler thought about him. He was to happy to care.

_"A whole new world_

_With new horizons to pursue." _

Sebastian under lapped his part.

_"Every moment red letter." _The Earl sang.

_**"I'll chase them anywhere.**_

_**There's time to spare.**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with you." **_

The pair sang together on this part, both looking into each others eyes. Ruby red eyes against a beautiful cerulean one.

_"A whole new world." _

Sebastian brought his hand up holding his hand out as if to give a high-five.

_"A whole new world." _

Ciel echoed softly bringing his hand up and touched it to Sebastian's own.

_"That's where we'll be." _

_"That"s where we'll be." _

Their hands interlinked bringing them closer than just master and servant.

_"A thrilling chase." _

Sebastian sang taking one step closer to Ciel

_"A wondrous place." _

Following Sebastian's lead Ciel stepped closer.

_**"For you and me." **_

The sang, their faces coming together as they held out the last note. Thinking of the best way to end the song Sebastian threw all caution to the wind and kissed his young master. Who eagerly accepted the kiss.

* * *

_So whatcha think. This is going to be a series of musical one-shots. Ranging from all types Disney to Skillet, Country to J-pop. Anything._

_Feel free to request a song and a couple_. _Review!_


	2. Monster

_This chapter is dedicated to a lovely reviewer named _

_I hope you like this._

_Song: Monster by Meg and Dia_

_Couple?: Hannah and Alois._

* * *

-...-

It was a regular day in the Trancy manor. The triplets were whispering amongst themselves about who knows what, Claude was out doing whatever, and Alois was looking for something to appease his boredom.

Currently the blonde child was wandering the servants corridors he was about to turn around and exit when he heard someone start signing.

_His little whispers,_

_"Love me, love me."_

_That's all I ask for._

_Love me, love me._

He hesitated before setting off to find the keeper of the voice. Coming to a stop at a plain white door, Alois read the nameplate. Hannah? She's the one singing...deciding to stay and listen to the rest of the seemingly sorrowful song.

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something._

_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._

The song. It felt like it was talking about him. Leaning up against the wall he continued to listen being as quiet as possible.

_Monster,_

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here._

_Looking through the window._

_That night he caged her,_

_Bruised and broke her._

The song spoke of him and Hannah. He had bruised the poor servant more times than he cared to think.

_He struggled closer,_

_Then he stole her._

Those lyrics made him think back a few months ago. He had been eating is breakfast with Hannah next to him and the triplets a few feet behind him. Alois had come up with a plan to ease the boredom he had been feeling. He knew servants where never to look at their master's in the eye in fear of punishment, so he would make her do it to punish her.

Tipping over his drink he let the red liquid spill everywhere. Before it could drip unto him Hannah had started to wipe it making sure none got on him. He frowned slightly before smirking and letting out a yell effectively making the purple haired servant look up at him with wide eyes.

Alois smirked "A servant should never look at their master in the eye." Lifting up two finger he plunged them into her eye. "I'm sorry but if Claude found out he'd be outraged."

_Violet_ _wrists and then her ankles,_

_Silent Pain._

_Then he slowly saw their nightmares where his dreams._

Alois cringed as the memory faded into the recess of his mind. He hand known what possessed him to that.

_Monster,_

Yes, monster that's what I am. He thought.

_How should I feel?_

How should I feel? I don't know! I don't know! He yelled in his mind, sliding down the wall to sit.

_Creatures lie here,_

_Looking through the window._

_Hear their voices._

"No! Don't think about it! Don't think about him!" The boy whispered to himself trying to escape the memory of finding the village burned down and Luka dead.

_I'm a glass child_

_I am Hannah's regrets._

Alois sang without thinking. Tears running down his face

_Monster,_

_How should I feel?_

_Turn the sheet down._

_Murder ears with pillow lace._

Hannah sang. She was sitting on her bed, aware of the boy sitting outside her room listening to her. Getting up she made her way to the door. A sad smile on her face.

_There's bath tubes,_

_Full of glow flies._

_Bathe in kerosene._

She kept singing as she kneeled down next to Alois. Reaching her hand out as he looked up at her. Blue eyes full of tears and sadness. She sat down fully and pulled him into her lap.

Looking into her eyes, Alois saw nothing but understanding and motherly love instead of what he had expected.

"It's okay Danna-sama. I will always be here with you." She whispered petting his soft blonde locks and said nothing as he buried his tear stained face into her shirt.

_Their voices tattooed in his his veins, yeah._

Alois thought hugging Hannah as she hummed to him.

* * *

_So...like it?...I don't know I'd it's good or not...anyways please review!_

_Remember I take requests for any and all songs and couples!_


End file.
